Observation of multichannel activity or stimulation with probes in the periphery is particularly challenging. First, simple penetration of a nerve track or the spinal cord is much more difficult than brain tissue. We have solved this problem by fabricating probes with very sharp tips formed using shallow boron diffusion. These probes have been shown to penetrate much more readily than those with standard deep diffused tips. Second, motion with respect to surrounding fixation points is larger then in the cortex or brainstem. The device must somehow be fixed within the nerve track and a cable or transmission system which allows large motions relative to the interconnect area must be provided. We have included barbs and suture loops/holes on several of the custom designs to enhance positional stability. Cables on these designs have been slotted to increase flexibility. Third, in many peripheral situations signals must be transmitted a relatively long distance to reach (or be sent from) the external world. We continue to work with PI Medical in Portland, Oregon to develop a combined system for Dr. Highstein. Dr. Highstein has successfully applied the hybrid system in his preparation. The assembly makes use of the sieve electrode with an integrated cable for local, flexible interconnection, and interfaces with PI Medical's multistrand wire cable to obtain the necessary length and robustness required for this particular preparation. This type of hybrid device is proving to be desirable in other situations in which a long, robust cabling technique is required. Continued work with PI Medical is planned as they have applied for a Phase II SBIR from the NIH.